Schrambled Baches
Introduction: Isabella E. Coyote (Eternalii Miffishiis) and the Gretch Runner (Petitus Supersonicus) are continuing their chase through the twisty roads of the desert. As Isabella E. closes in on the Gretch Runner, a 4-way intersection is reached and the Road Runner takes a left turn. Isabella E. looks back as she brakes herself into the dirt, not noticing a "DANGER BRIDGE OUT" sign, and thus falls off the edge of the plateau and busts a hole in the roads below. Isabella walks out of the hole and plans his next scheme. 1. Thinking simple, Isabella attempts to simply trip the Gretch Runner with a fake arm (to avoid unpleasant repercussions on herself), but only ends up getting the fake arm winded. As she walks out, she kneels on the arm and scratches her head, only for the arm to unreel itself, twisting her body in turn. 2. Isabella E. broods in the dirt, and soon comes up with a new plan: Throw out a dynamite stick with a string. However, when Isabella E. circles the string over her head, it lassos itself around the Isabella's face before exploding, blackened. 3. Going for speed again, Isabella then builds a contraption made from a fan, a sail, and roller skates to propel herself down the road. This works excellent in a straight line, but can't follow the Gretch Runner around a tight curve. The poor Isabella is thrown into a pool, digs through a dirt beach, and slams directly into a wall. 4. Next, Isabella E. holds onto a large firework and lights it as the Gretch Runner passes, hoping to give semi-aerial chase. However, the firework takes off without its owner, flaying the Isabella's chest in the process, and then it hits a curve and reverses itself, also flaying Isabella's clothes and deeply annoying the devious girl. 5. Devious doesn't apply to the next simple trap: Isabella E. tries to pull a large boulder onto one end of a see-saw to launch herself towards the Gretch Runner on a high cliff, but the boulder squashes her instead. 6. Isabella E. pushes an anvil tied to a balloon off an outcropping, and then pulls the string when she hears the Gretch Runner, trying to flatten her nemesis. The anvil and the Gretch Runner converge towards the same spot in the bridge the Gretch Runner is now on, but the Road Runner brakes just in time to avoid it. The anvil smashes through the bridge, is thrown back up through the hole by a power line, and drops towards Isabella who's perched on the very edge of the outcropping. Shivering with fear, Isabella E. covers her head, preparing for the impact. The anvil misses her, but instead breaks through another part of the outcropping. Isabella sighs with relief, but soon spots she's defying gravity and is then subject to it. 7. Again attempting to give semi-aerial chase, Isabella retracts a massive spring attached to a wall and sits in it, tentatively letting go of his grip on the ground as the Gretch Runner passes on the left. But instead of launching at the girl, she simply gets caught inside the spring as it extends itself outwards. 8. Another ACME product (Dehydrated Boulders) takes the scene. Isabella E. picks up one of them, hydrates it, and attempts to throw it off the cliff towards the Gretch Runner below, but instead, the boulder expands first and crushes her. 9. In a final attempt to outrun and flatten the Gretch Runner, Isabella constructs an outboard steam roller. When she turns it on, it rolls away from her and down the road. The steam roller soon encounters the Gretch Runner, who reverses direction and runs away. Isabella E. continues to chase after her creation, while in what appears to be a convenient Deus ex machina, a fork comes up ahead with a sign stating: In case of steam roller use Detour. The Gretch Runner takes the detour and zooms into a miniature "escape tunnel", which was actually a cannon trap, with Isabella in hot pursuit. Isabella E. leaps behind the cannon, lights the fuse and sits down, tired but satisfied. The fuse smokes, but the cannon doesn't fire. Confused, Isabella E. looks inside the cannon and sees a white light coming out, accompanied by railroad signs. Seeing no danger, she laughs and looks inside again, but the cannon fires, with the Gretch Runner riding on top of the cannonball. The Gretch Runner waves at the now injured Isabella as she walks away and is then flattened by her own steamroller, as Isabella E. holds up a "THAT'S ALL FOLKS!." sign, flattening Isabella as the cartoon ended. THE END. Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works